


Zero Regrets (A Mamamoo FF)

by HorizonAwaken



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Wheeincentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonAwaken/pseuds/HorizonAwaken
Summary: Wheein, Hyejin and Yong Sun are trapped under the rain in the middle of nowhere. How did they get there? Where's Moon Byul? Will they be able to upload Yong Sun's toothless picture for the world to see or die trying?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a fanfic for the girl group that I stan the most, the talented Mamamoo. This will revolve around Wheein but all four girls will appear and have their time to shine. I will also bring other k-pop celebrities into the fic. It will mostly be a comedy...or I hope people will find it funny. That is, if anyone reads it...Anyway, a tragic comedy of sorts. I'm thinking I will only add a "ship" to the story and I decided to pick MoonSun but it won't be the center of the fic, just for comedic purposes, I need a couple and MoonSun is the most popular so why not? Though this might change as I move more into writing the story, who knows, it might end in a NSFW MoonSun fic (Not really, I don't write smut). Obviously, this is all made up by me, and is not associated at all with MMM or RBW. First chapter will be in the present and then we'll go back a couple of weeks until we get to the first chapter again and finally move on, just a heads up. Finally, please ENJOY, as I only look to entertain.

At what point in life do people normally start to question their decisions? Because for Jung Wheein, that moment has seemed to have arrived. And that is not to say everything she has ever done has been wrong. She has made some great choices!

Like getting her cat for example. Ggomo is truly the love of her life. And moving out from her parent’s house, although it had been painful to leave her home town and everyone behind, it turned out not terrible, seeing as she had found amazing friends and was now on her second year of college, on her way to become a Pediatrician. And of course, she had to thank her childhood friend who had been with her through the journey so far, Ahn Hyejin. But somewhere along the line, something had to have gone wrong. Maybe the day they met?

Truth be told, Wheein has always had a huge soft spot for Hyejin, the source of most of her problems. From the very first day they met, Wheein had to play along with Hyejin so that she could escape some boys she had messed with. They both almost ended up getting beaten up but thankfully, the idiots had bought the idea that Wheein’s father was in the mafia and were too scared to actually act on their words.

Thinking back, that was not the only time they narrowly escaped a dangerous situation. In fact, Wheein could remember plenty of them right now. Hyejin was always getting them in trouble. And just by pure luck, they had almost always managed to avoid the consequences of _her_ actions. Even now, she felt deep down that everything would turn out okay…eventually.

She could feel the rain hitting her stronger and stronger with each passing minute. She was so cold and quite honestly, starting to get irritated. But she knew that would pass, Wheein was an extremely bright individual, personality wise. She was book smart too but not street smart, at all. Hyejin was quite the opposite.

 The short haired blonde looked to her left and there she had the woman that had gotten them into this situation. Hyejin had her phone in her right hand, the other trying to cover it as best as possible but Wheein knew it was of no use, they were going to have to wait for the rain to pass and hope to God that lightning wouldn’t start. Or maybe their luck hadn’t run out and a car would pass by and take them to the hospital. Yes, the hospital, because they needed one right. Again, thanks to Hyejin. Who had decided that taking their mutual friend Yong Sun out to drink was a good idea. It’s just what she needs, she said.

Wheein now looked to her right, where Yong Sun was, kneeling on the ground, her head in her hands. If she was to look up at Wheein right now, the small woman knew she would see two things. A bunch of tears, as she could tell her pink haired friend was crying, and the second thing was…actually something she could not see. And really, Wheein shouldn’t be chuckling right now but the fact that one of her best friends was missing one of her incisors was actually hilarious, even in their current situation.

Hyejin looked up from her phone, frown properly in place to look at her best friend “What are you chuckling at? Wheein, we’re in the middle of nowhere. No signal, under the cold rain, Yong Sun is missing a tooth and she’s crying over Moon Byul. We need to get her to a hospital so they can check her teeth and my hand is killing me right now. I mean, that dude in the Mickey costume really kicked our ass. What could you possibly find funny _right now_?” Wheein shook her head softly, hearing Yong Sun say Byul’s name followed by a ‘Damn you!’ as she shook her fist at the sky. She looked back at her best friend with a small smile on her face “I was just thinking that…I don’t regret anything in my life, Hyejin. Not even tonight”.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten days before the night of the questionable incidents._

 

Hearing yelling all over the campus was nothing new. And Wheein knew exactly who those yells belonged to. Just as she rounded the corner of the hallway, she was faced with the sources of all that noise.

“Now, how is it my fault that you two look like twins? You even have the same chubby cheeks! It’s impossible not to point it out!” Hyejin claimed in a loud voice as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively, her cheeks puffing slightly. To Wheein it looked exactly like what a little girl would do in an argument so she couldn’t help the small smile that spread on her face to see her usually ‘ _badass_ ’ best friend acting like this.

“Hyejin! I told you to stop it already!” Said a flustered white haired girl as she looked around at the people passing by, who couldn’t help laugh at the two arguing. It was obvious she was embarrassed by their very public conversation, but she didn’t seem to realize it was partly her fault for also being loud.  How could Wheein begin to explain the phenomenon that was Moon Byul Yi?

They had met on Wheein’s first week at RBW College. They instantly had a connection when they sat next to each other at a coffee shop and Wheein noticed a tattoo on Byul’s leg of a small Corgi puppy. They quickly began to bond over their cute pets, they shared pictures and were soon sending each other videos of funny cats. To everyone that met her, Byul was someone who came off as cool and collected. She was likely to be found hanging around campus, wearing her blue coverall and a smirk on her face. She always seemed to have men and women around, who treated her as if she were an actual star. Wheein couldn’t help but wonder how they would react if they knew the real Byul Yi. The greasy, clumsy, bit of an idiot, extremely adorable girl that loved to dance and tease her friends. And if only they knew that no matter how hard they tried to win Byul over, the white haired woman’s heart already belonged to someone. Someone who…didn’t seem to return her affections. But Wheein knew better, she knew Yong Sun was just too full of pride to admit she liked someone as childish as Byul.

Finally, Wheein noticed a third person sitting next to her friends. The guy known as Byul’s lost twin, Lee Minhyuk, who seemed just as flustered as his ‘sister’. Wheein chuckled and made her way over to Hyejin, placing her arm around the taller girl’s shoulders

“Hyejinah we should respect our elders!” She stuck her tongue out to MoonByul as a greeting and also to make fun of her.

“Plus, you two are embarrassing Minhyuk, his head might explode any second. And we don’t want our beloved Unnie to lose her brother, now do we?” Hyejin smirked at Wheein’s words and not even Byul could hold back a laugh as Minhyuk groaned and pouted, begging the girls to stop with his eyes.

“This is what I get for hanging with kids, honestly” Another laugh was shared, this time by the whole group. Minhyuk was clearly not Moon Byul’s twin, seeing as he was four years older than her. They were not even related, they just happened to have met at a class, the first class Minhyuk was teaching in fact. He had been hired not even a week before and his first class was a total disaster when all his students could talk about was their resemblance. Thankfully, it had passed with time. What didn’t pass was the friendship formed between the two, which stood until this day.

“So, Unnie, what do you know of Yong Sun Unnie? Her first day at work was today right? And at such an important company too! I’ve heard their Public Relations department is extremely competitive” Wheein moved to sit at the table, in front of Minhyuk and Byul Yi. She patted the spot next to her for Hyejin to sit but the woman quickly sat down on her lap and began to pout at Wheein “She was mean to me first, I swear” She whispered and Wheein nodded at her, she knew that was a blatant lie but how to contradict your best friend when she was pouting? “I know, I know. Meanie Byul” She whispered back.

Moon Byul rolled her eyes at the scene but decided not to comment on it. Hyejin was the baby of the group anyway, she got to get away with things like this “Yeah, she seemed rather nervous but I told her everything was going to go just fine. She knows what she’s doing. Sure, it might be a big company but Yong Sun graduated top of her class, they wouldn’t hire someone who wasn’t ready for the position anyway” It was inevitable that as soon as she started to talk about the pink haired woman, a small smile showed on Byul’s face.

“Wow, time sure moves fast. I mean, Hyejin, you graduate this year! Soon, you’ll have your own restaurant and you’ll be inviting us to go try your amazing dishes. And Byul, if you hadn’t dropped out, you too would have graduated with Yong Sun” Minhyuk looked at woman next to him “By the way, why do I always see you around campus if you don’t even study here anymore? Shouldn’t you be at the auto repair shop right now?” Byul smirked mischievously and shrugged at the question “I work like ten minutes away from here and I give it my all every morning, so I take breaks to come visit you all after lunch! Plus, Yong Sun always sends me to check on her babies, now that she can’t look after them herself” She pointed at the pair sitting across from them, who seemed to be in their own world again.

Wheein was brought back to reality when she felt a kick on her shin, she jumped slightly and groaned at the pain. She shot a glare to Byul, who was laughing at her reaction “You see? This is why we tease you when we can, Unnie” She huffed and rolled her eyes “I’m the only one who will be stuck here forever. I’m just halfway through. And then three more years of residency. Why did I think studying medicine was a good idea?”

“Because you want to help kids? And besides, I think is hella cute what you are doing, Hweeinah!” Byul smiled brightly and Wheein felt her heart warming up. She was so happy she had such good friends. Then Byul continued “I mean, where else will you find a puppy who wants to become a doctor to help kids? It’s so cute!”

Wheein stared with a blank expression as Byul and Minhyuk laughed. She waited patiently until it was the right moment. And as soon as the laughter began to die down, she pointed at them “Hyejin…attack!” Let’s just say, the students of RBW had been given a few precious minutes of peace before war broke again between the loud group of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_Five days until the night of the questionable events_

 

Some days, Wheein found herself wondering what she must have done in a past life to deserve her current one. It had to have been something bad. Because there was just simply no other way to explain why she was making her way down to the police station at three a.m. to bail out the two idiots that had gotten themselves arrested. Well, she was kind of going just for her idiot, the other one was Moon Byul’s responsibility.

It was freezing and the streets were mostly empty, except for the occasional drunk and the shady guy looking to sell her something. Wheein knew that thanks to her height she looked approachable and to a certain degree, soft and weak. Which is why she showed her teaser to anyone that came a meter from her, just to watch them turn away immediately. ‘Yeah, that’s right, you better run and pray to God I don’t tease you just for the fun of it’. It was clear that the power was going to her head rather quickly.

Once she finally arrived to the police station she noticed Byul was already there. She frowned softly and approached her friend “MoonByul? Why are you sitting outside? Is everything okay? Did they take them to a different station?” She asked worriedly, looking down at the other woman who simply shook her head “Hey. Nah, everything is okay, I just thought…It’s a beautiful night! So I went to get a couple of coffees and sat down to admire it. I mean, it’s not like they are going anywhere, right?” Wheein frowned and stared in silence, was Moon Byul implying what she thought she was implying? Was she going to leave Yong Sun in there on purpose?

The short blonde nodded a few times and sat down next to her friend, reaching out for the coffee being offered to her “It is a beautiful night, you’re right!” She said happily and sipped on the hot coffee, feeling the beverage warming her up “What happened anyway? I just got one call from Hyejin, she told me where to get the money from and to come quickly before an officer told her the time was up and that she had to hang up”

“I went inside earlier to check on them and talked to one of the officers, apparently they were drunk and were yelling angrily at a cat, chasing it in the middle of the street” Wheein rolled her eyes, of course alcohol had been involved. And she had told quite clearly to Hyejin not to go drink without her because they always ended up in trouble. At least Wheein could handle most situations.

“The police was called when they both began to cry and apologize to the cat after it had gotten tired of them and scratched them. The officer told me they mostly brought them in for their own protection but I think they still believe they were actually arrested” Moon Byul chuckled softly at the last part, shaking her head “I think the officers found it quite amusing, cause they were acting all tough with them but would turn around, away from them when they couldn’t hold back their laughter”

Wheein laughed, because honestly, if she had been one of the officers, she would be pulling their leg too. And she was so glad the arrest hadn’t been over a bigger issue. Because she knew how aggressive Hyejin could get when she had been drinking...Basically the same that when she was sober, just that drunk she couldn’t run fast enough to escape the problem. The two women sat there, drinking their coffee and chatting softly, mocking their friends now that they could do nothing about it. About thirty minutes passed before they both decided that the two girls must have had enough and went inside to get them.

The officers insisted they didn’t have to pay a bail since they were not really charged with anything but Wheein still decided to go buy coffee and donuts for the officers as an apology for having to deal with their drunk idiots. They seemed very thankful for the food and everything went smooth from there. Moon Byul had to fill out just a couple of forms and not even five minutes later, all four women were finally reunited.

“Wheein! You sweet angel! Have I told you how much I love you!” Said Hyejin, her arms spread as she walked towards the blonde, hoping to get a hug. But Wheein glared at her best friend and pinched her cheek “Don’t even try, Hyejinah! You will apologize to this nice officers for the trouble you caused them. And then we’re going home. And don’t even think you’re out of trouble now, you’ll be grounded for the rest of the month, you hear me? No going out after class”

After both Yong Sun and Hyejin apologized, all four exited the police station, Hyejin with a red cheek and a huge pout on her face, she kept mumbling over how unfair this was but everyone was ignoring her.

“I called a couple of cabs already. You girls take the first one. I’ll just drop Yong Sun off first and head home” Byul said, staring down the ground. Wheein frowned and wanted to ask what had happened but she remembered that while she was grounding Hyejin, it seemed like Byul and Yong Sun were fighting, she couldn’t catch anything they were saying since they were whispering but now she was certain they had quite a strong fight. She really hoped they would stop this already and that soon they would be honest with each other because they were just hurting themselves acting like that.

The cab showed up shortly after that and after saying goodbye to the MoonSun duo, as Hyejin had named them, they headed to their dorms at campus.

“I mean, it’s not like we won’t be in a worse situation in just five days so I don’t see what the big deal is with last night” Wheein heard Hyejin whispering. She frowned and turned towards her pouting friend “Did you say something Hyejinah?” The blonde asked, not sure if she had heard right and decided to let it go when the black haired woman just shook her head and looked out the window. Wheein sighed, she didn’t like being mad at her best friend, not even if she was clearly the one in the wrong. Her hand reached out to grab Hyejin’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze “You may be grounded but that doesn’t mean we can’t stay in your room watching crappy horror movies while enjoying some delicious ice cream” And with Hyejin’s smile, everything felt great in Wheein’s world once more.


	4. Chapter 4

_Three days until the night of the questionable events_

‘I think it’s time we finally have a serious talk, Yong. Please meet me at Red Velvet‘s café in an hour’ That had been all the explanation Yong Sun had gotten from Moon Byul today. She knew she was in trouble, after what had happened with the police, Moon Byul had been ignoring her after their fight.

Solar, as she was called when she was a kid, sighed as she entered the coffee shop where she was supposed to meet Byul, it was one of their favorite spots to hang out at not only because they were friends with the group of women who co-owned the place but because their red velvet cookies were truly to die for.

 The pink haired woman chose a table close to the door so her friend would see her easily and took a seat. Quickly, someone came to check if she wanted to order anything, who she recognized as Byul’s friend Seulgi. Yong asked for a hot chocolate, a black coffee for Moon Byul and a couple of cookies.

It also didn’t take long for the other woman to arrive. And like always Yong Sun felt something in the pitch of her stomach, this time it seemed stronger though. Byul was wearing a black suit with a long black coat over it and she looked so…mature. So serious, like she meant business. And even Yong Sun felt intimidated by her for a second. She looked amazing but Solar wasn’t sure if she preferred this over the usually laid back woman who went everywhere with her overalls from work.

Moon Byul made her way towards the table, her eyes never leaving Yong Sun’s. She sat down in front of her and smiled when she noticed the black coffee. “No sugar, right?” She asked, her voice seemed deeper today, Solar noticed before nodding at the question. Byul took a sip, again, their eyes not leaving each other’s and after a few seconds, she spoke.

“Is this what you want Yong Sun? Because if this is what you want, then I can be this for you. I’ll go back to college, get a degree, get a different job…a real job. I’ll take it seriously. I’ll be like him, your parents will approve of me like they approved of Eric, I promise” After this words, Solar had a hard time swallowing as it had taken her by surprise. She felt a sudden weight on her chest like never before. Was this the reason why the white haired woman looked so different today?

“I…Byul Yi, wh-what are you saying? I just don’t…understand” She was having a hard time talking with so many things going through her head. If she was being honest, she really did understand what her friend was saying but…the idea just scared Yong Sun so badly, her brain couldn’t process it right now.

Moon Byul let out a soft laugh that sounded a little bit like a cry. She moved a hand through her long hair and Solar could tell she wasn’t the only one having a hard time expressing themselves right now “God, Yong Sun. This isn’t easy for me either. I’ve never…felt this way. Towards anyone, men or women, there was never someone that caught my attention like you did when we met” She took a couple of second to breath before continuing “Like you still do. And I know you feel the same way, so don’t lie to me, not today. I know that maybe…I might not be your first but dammit do I want to be _it_ for you”

Everything went quiet for a few moments, the outside world didn’t exist for this two people sitting at a busy café in the middle of one of the biggest and loudest cities. They stared at each other for what felt like decades until Yong Sun looked down at her chocolate, which laid forgotten halfway, in her cup. She took her time to think of her next words, it was a lot to take in.

She wouldn’t lie to herself by saying that she hadn’t realized she felt differently for Byul than for the rest of her friends. But it was just so strange, she had never really been attracted to women before and people like Byul…she had always found childish people and those who didn’t take anything seriously to be a bunch of idiots. But in came in this girl who laughed freely, who didn’t seem to have a care for the things that bothered Yong Sun so much, like the future. Someone who taught her that changing your plans might not be the worst possible thing to happen to you. That being flexible in life meant to be prepared for whatever it threw at you. That she deserved better than Eric, someone that would actually be there to listen to her problems and insecurities, because even if it didn’t seem like it, Yong had a lot of those.

And here she was, that same girl, a couple of years later, now a woman. A woman that still laughed freely, a social butterfly that easily caught everyone’s attention. Something Yong took notice of all the time because she didn’t like the way they all stared at her. She wanted to tell them to stop. But who was she to ask for such a thing? She couldn’t tell Byul to stop hanging out with YooA or Sandeul just because she was jealous they were clearly into her best friend. If only she could admit to herself that maybe she liked that about Moon Byul, how she was so different than the people she usually associated herself with. If only she could get over her fear of feeling like this towards another woman. If only she stopped caring over the social consequences such a relationship would bring. And yet, she decided it just wasn’t something she could do. She knew things would be rough for a while but Byul would always be there for her and time would fix everything…right?

“I’m sorry, Byul ah. I can’t. My family…our friends…Even my job. We could lose everything” It took all of her strength to look back up into those eyes she hated to admit she loved. And her breathing stopped for a second because she had never seen that look on her eyes, it broke her heart to see what her words were doing to Byul.

“So what? We’ll find new friends, new jobs. Your parents will understand eventually. Because they love you Yong Sun. You’re right, we could lose almost everything. But we would have each other” She noticed Byul Yi’s voice cracking, it was clear she was holding back, trying to control herself “I can’t go on like this, pretending to be just your friend. We’ve shared...things in secret. Always a dirty secret. But I’m so done with it. I want more, I need more. Because it kills me every time you move your hand away when someone joins us. It kills me to have to kiss you in the dark, when not even you can see. I’m so tired of it, of how all the boys are always trying to get your attention, having to sit there as they ask you out, without being able to say anything because I know it would make you so uncomfortable. I need more, Yong Sun”

And it hurt. It hurt so bad when all she got in respond was a soft “I can’t” as the pink haired woman got up from the table. She gave Byul one last look before leaving the café. Before leaving Byul behind. Byul, who had worn her heart on her sleeve for the first time in a really long time. Who now had to find a way to repair it. Because her love had rejected her.

And Byul suddenly had the urge to go back home. Her home, with her mother. Because the only thing she felt could take away part of this pain was the warm hug of her mother. A mother who she had left behind to come make her dreams come true, her dreams of making it big in the music industry with her rapping skills. And now she could finally see how dumb she had been. She had dropped her classes to have a lot more free time to practice her raps. And what had she accomplished since then? Spending all her time chasing dead ends. And that included all the time she had spent trying to convince Yong Sun, trying to show her how worthy she was of her affections.

A warm mother’s hug and time. It was all Byul had to hang onto right now. So she paid for their order, even if it had barely been touched. She walked to the nearest train station and bought a ticket to return to her home. She called her mom to let her know she would visit for a couple of nights. Then she called the only other person she felt like actually talking with. Just as the train started to move, the other line picked up.

“Byul unnie, what happened? Hyejin left in a rush to go see Yong Sun unnie” She heard the soft voice asking and with that, she just couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her body shook as she let out a cry that she tried to muffle out with her hand. And she let her tears fall down her face. She could hear Wheein trying to comfort her through the phone but in the end, they just both ended up crying. After a few minutes, when they both managed to calm down, Byul finally replied “I’m sorry, Wheein. I’ll be back soon. Please, take care. All three of you until I return” That is all she managed to get out before she hung up. She felt tears starting to flow again and she didn’t hold back this time. Her fingers shaking, she finally managed to turn off her phone. She needed this time, she just hoped her friends would understand. That was all she cared about right now, she could worry about her job tomorrow, when hopefully some of the pain would be gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with this chapter, I went through a writer's block because I didn't know how to tie the last chapter with the idea I had in mind to be able to go back to the story of the very first chapter. It was very hard for me to write this so it might not be my best work but it is something I need, to link the story together. So, I apologize if the chapter is not good but I hope you enjoy it!

_The night of the questionable events._

Three whole days had passed since Wheein was able to talk with her Unnie. She had managed to get in contact with Byul’s mom, who she mistook for her dad at first, but she had told Wheein that Byul didn’t want to talk right now. And that she was going to send her daughter back with some treats for her. She wondered what she did for Byul’s mom to like her so much as they had only met a couple of times before. She was sure Yong Sun unnie would be jealous if she was aware of this.

Thinking about Yong Sun brought Wheein back to reality, seeing as she was currently in her friend’s apartment with Hyejin, trying to get her to leave her room “Unnie, please, you’ve barely left your home. Going to work doesn’t count. You need to interact with normal human beings!” Wheein tried, she didn’t have a strategy on how to get Yong to leave her room but thankfully, her best friend did.

“You know, unnie, if you come out now we can go out for some drinks. Getting drunk sounds amazing, right?” Hyejin said, a smirk on her face that was replaced by a hurt expression when the short blonde slapped her arm “Hyejinah, don’t. You got in trouble last time you went out to drink. Plus, this is not what she needs, she needs to hang out with us here in her apartment and get plenty of hugs and-” Wheein had to stop talking when the door of Yong’s room opened up and she stepped outside.

Both women stared at Solar and tried not to react. Her eyes were red, she looked so pale and like she hadn’t been able to sleep in at all this past days. Her hair was a mess and Wheein wondered if she had been able to fix it to go out to work, she certainly hoped so or her unnie was going to get fired sometime soon “You’re right. I want to go out and drink. Drink until I can barely walk properly” She said, her voice so hoarse that the two younger women weren’t able to stop their cringing expressions, they knew Yong Sun was someone who took great pride in her looks and her voice too, their unnie loved to sing, it was something the four of them shared.

Wheein tried her best to convince her two friends that going out to drink was not a good idea, that it could simply not end well but she had to give up when she realized neither of them were really listening to her. Of course, why would they listen to the only person that seemed to be able to think clearly when you could go out to get drunk?! Wheein had to admit defeat and decided to go with her friends so things wouldn’t end as bad as they had just a few days ago.

So drink they did. They went out and found a bar close to the apartment. Wheein had never seen Yong Sun like this, she wondered how it was possible for such a small human to be able to hold that quantity of alcohol in her body. She was pretty sure an NBA player would be black out drunk but here was her Unnie, ranting over what had happened for like the fourth time already.

“I just can’t accept it! She wants me to be someone I am not! I am n-not brave like her” Yong Sun said, her words slurring at the end, showing Wheein she honestly had enough to drink already “Like I could never do something like this” And before Wheein knew what was even going on, Yong Sun reached out to grab a poor random guy passing by their table, she brought him down so he was staring into her eyes and the short blonde had never seen someone so frightened in her whole life, she had to suppress her laugh because the guy looked so scared of her unnie “Did you know I’m in love with the most cool and precious woman ever. Cause I am…So stay away from her buddy, she mine”

Wheein quickly reached out and moved Yong’s hands away from the guy, she bowed a few times and apologized out oud, still trying to hold back her laughter as Solar went back to her beer and Hyejin was literally rolling on the floor from laughter.

After spending three whole hours drinking, the girls left the bar. Wheein had to carry Hyejin and hope that Yong would be able to walk straight until they reached her apartment. But of course life wanted to mess with them some more and they encountered their first problem right outside the bar.

Now, just last year, Hyejin had gone into a fight with some guys. Well fight wasn’t the correct term. She had begun to tease them when they ran into each other on the street, one of them had bumped into Hyejin and if there was something that could insult her best friend was being told someone didn’t notice her. Hyejin lived to be observed, Wheein had learned that very early into their friendship.

To deescalate the situation, Wheein had used the oldest lie in their book, her Dad was involved with the mafia. The guys hadn’t bought it at first but being the great actresses they were, they finally managed to convince them and they had simply walked away. Wheein thought they would never see them again but behold, just as they were exiting the bar someone bumped into her best friend. “Sorry, didn’t see you” They had replied and Wheein had to hold back her friend before she launched to attack the guy. “Hey…We know you two! The daughter of the mafia guy and her friend” Someone from the bunch of guys said and Wheein finally realized that life had a funny way of bringing everything full circle.

From here on, the next ten minutes were a blur, even for the shortest member of the group. One second she was trying to hold back Hyejin, as the guys laughed at them and Yong Sun was screaming at them to stay away from Moon Byul. Wheein remembered rolling her eyes at her unnie, no one had even mentioned the white haired woman, the guys didn’t even know her. Next thing she knew, Hyejin slipped from her grip and charged ahead with a closed fist.

Wheein figured it must have looked so cool in her best friend’s mind but let’s not forget, she was pretty wasted. Her punch as way too slow and everyone from the opposing group had plenty of time to move out of the way so she ended up punching the air and falling to the ground. After that, the guys began to laugh and the last thing Wheein remembered was throwing out a punch before grabbing her friends and beginning to run. She really couldn’t stop herself, no one could make fun of Hyejin except herself and maybe Byul unnie.

They began to run for their lives, Wheein pulling them by the arm. They ran until they managed to lose the group of guys by walking inside an alley and waiting for them to pass by. Wheein sighed in relief but it was very short lived as she heard both her friends throwing up “That’s it, no more drinking for you two. Ever. Only Byul unnie and I are allowed to drink” She told them under her breath.

Once everyone had settled down, they went back out to the main street, standing right in front of a fancy looking restaurant. And anyone would think the worst had finally passed, right? For anyone else, the night would be over. But of course for them it wasn’t. God must really get a laugh out of them and their misery because just as they turned to walk back to Yong Sun’s apartment they noticed someone getting out of a car. It was Moon Byul but she wasn’t by herself. Byul exited the car and went around to open the door from the passenger seat, revealing a black haired girl Wheein was sure she had seen before.

“Byul...Seulgi?!” She heard her unnie call out. Oh right, Seulgi! One of the owners of the Red Velvet café! And one of the many people…that were too close to Byul Yi, in Yong Sun’s opinion. Oh no. Both women stared at the group with confused looks on their face “What happened to you three? What are you doing here?” Byul asked and Yong Sun replied by taking a couple of steps forward and glaring at them, Seulgi seemed to be looking for a place to hide and took a step back “I should be asking you two the same thing! How dare you? And with her of all people, I knew it! I knew it all along” _Oh no._

In the next ten minutes they managed to lose a tooth, a cellphone, all the dignity they had left and piss off the only person that was going to save their lives… _“My phone! My phone!”_


	6. Chapter 6

If anyone were to ask Wheein a week ago what she wanted most in the world, she would probably say to find a good husband, maybe lots of money, or maybe another Ggomo. But she would have never considered good internet connection as her answer. Why would she? Well, because as they were quickly driving away from danger, the reception was leaving her phone and she wanted, no scratch that, needed to upload this picture for posterity. Their perfect friend, the woman who never stepped out of line with her looks, without a tooth.

_Fifteen minutes earlier_

“Please, Yongsun, calm down!” Byul said as she was holding her pink haired friend back, stopping her from attacking poor Seulgi, who looked scared for her life. Seulgi was currently hiding behind Hyejin and Wheein, keeping her distance. “We are just getting dinner, as friends! She was giving me advice on how to move on!”

At this last words, Yongsun stopped moving and she turned towards Byul Yi “What?...Moving on?” Wheein heard her friend whisper softly as her eyes moved down to the ground. Everyone else stayed still and quiet, just staring at each other, not knowing what to do while Yong looked deep in thought.

As soon as Wheein was about to say something, a “That’s them!” was heard from behind them. Panic came back to the three women, who recognized they hadn’t gotten rid of the angry mob that had been chasing them not long ago “I’m sorry Seulgi” Hyejin said and before the mentioned girl could ask what she was sorry about, Hyejin reached out for the car keys from her hands and ran towards it, quickly getting in “We’ll return it safely, I promise!”

Wheein quickly understood what her friend was attempting and quickly moved to grab Yong Sun and Byul by their arms, dragging them to the car and tossing them in “Ow!” She heard just as she closed the door but before worrying about that, she got into the passenger seat “We’ll take good care of it, Seulgi Unnie, we promise!” The short haired blonde had to yell as they were already driving away.

“Oh my God, my tooth!” Wheein felt a shiver go down her spine and she gathered the courage to look back. Her two unnies were on the back, Byul had a look on disgust and she had her hand up where a small white thing laid, Yong had both her hands covering her mouth, she looked horrified.

“Jesus! Wha-…Let me see, Yong” Byul said as she reached out to move the woman’s hands away from her mouth but she quickly shook her head, refusing to move them. “Let. Me. See.” She repeated several times and the two got into a fight on the back seat, Wheein had no idea what to do, she felt guilty over the accident so she kept debating on how to help fix the situation.

“No! Don’t see me like this!” Yong managed to get out, as she kept trying to cover her mouth. Byul stopped moving and rolled her eyes “Stop it. You’re bleeding, Yong. I don’t care that your tooth fell out, this is to stop the bleeding” And with that, plus a few more glares from the taller woman, Solar finally moved her hands again and showed Byul her mouth.

Wheein quickly looked around the car and found a box of tissues in the compartment, she quickly passed it back to her unnies, who began to clean the wound. Wheein kept her eyes on them, her guilt was now worse than ever from seeing all the blood. Solar noticed the blonde girl looking at them and despite the situation, she managed to laugh because she was sure if Wheein was a dog, her ears would be pulled back, completely flat “Wheein ah, don’t look so guilty. It was just an accident, sweetie” She smiled, hoping to make the blonde laugh but suddenly, a click and a flash light went off inside the car.

“Yes! Oh my, yes! This is the perfect picture, just wait till your future children see this picture, unnie!” Hyejin said and let out a laugh as she saved the phone back in her pocket. Needless to say, a new fight broke inside the car, as Yong reached out for the phone that took the picture and Hyejin fought back while also driving the vehicle, Wheein attempted to break the pair apart while Moon Byul screamed in the back seat that she was just too handsome and young to die.

Turns out, Hyejin had used Yong’s phone to take the picture, which made her even more angry and the fight turned more intense “It’s my phone, give it to me!” She yelled but it could barely be heard over all the other noise. Thankfully, it seemed God was willing to give them a little help and soon, they encountered some traffic so Hyejin had to stop. It was just the car ahead of them, that wouldn’t move for some reason. And even the fight stopped after this, as all women stared at the front, it seemed like they didn’t want to fight unless it was in a life threatening situation.

It wasn’t even twenty seconds later that Hyejin was hitting the horn, knowing very well there was a chance the angry mob would still be looking for them, and they hadn’t moved that far away from the starting point. She groaned and got out of the car before Wheein could stop her.

**For the next part of the fanfic, we have to inform the reader some words were replaced for the safety of all the Wheepups of the world**

“Hey, _dummy_! Move your _incredible_ piece of _beautiful_ car out of the way before I go there and _hug you_!” Hyejin expected that a couple of yells back and for the blue van to move. What she didn’t expect was for two people to get out of the car, dressed as Disney characters and staring down at her “What did you say, _smart individual_?”

Hyejin stood there for a couple of seconds, shocked at the current situation but her rage quickly came back “Oh, you want a piece of this, _friend_? You BOTH will get a piece of Ahn Hyejin’s fists!” The small woman jumped towards the guys in rage. Punches flew everywhere. When the fight was over, all three were groaning on the floor, Hyejin was missing her shoes as she had used them as weapons at one point against the one wearing the Mickey costume.

Hyejin looked up when she heard another car approaching, they were honking like mad and no one had to tell her who they were. She quickly realized who they were and got up as fast as she could with her body hurting “I’ll be back for you two later, _decent human beings_! For now, our fight will have to be placed on hold” She went back to the car and Byul was behind the wheel “Get in on the back, Wheein is waiting there for you” She said and Hyejin quickly obeyed.

The car started again, and Byul had to maneuver around the van in front of them before going off “They should be slowed down by the car too…Hyejinah, what were you thinking, those guys want to kick our…butts” Byul finished the sentence, remembering Wheein was still in the car “What even happened?”

It was explanation time. And while Solar brought Byul up to speed on the events of the night, of course she jumped over the part the pink haired woman wanted to drink herself to oblivion to forget the pain she felt over turning Byul down, Wheein noticed Hyejin was moving around the backseat “Oh no” She said and both Yong and her best friend turned to look at her “Unnie’s phone! I must have dropped it during the fight”

“My phone! My phone!” Could be heard a couple of blocks around the position of the girls in the car. But Wheein noticed her best friend was smirking evilly and she raised her eyebrow at her, using the telepathy they had developed with the years she asked why she was so happy and with just a glance from Hyejin, she knew what had happened. The blonde reached for her phone and confirmed her suspicion, she had one new message from Yong Sun unnie’s number, with a picture attached to it.


	7. Chapter 7

As Wheein was trying to find some signal to send the picture, Moon Byul was busy trying to think of a way to save their lives. Rain had begun just a couple of minutes earlier and this obviously made driving fast a lot harder, she was glad she was a good driver and that she had taken the wheel, knowing Hyejin would have already crashed them somewhere.

Wheein’s attention was pulled away from her phone by the consistent honks of the car following them. She could see the car was slowly getting closer and closer. Gulping, she turned towards the front of the car “Guys, they are approaching and fast, we need to do something” She said nervously, looking at the oldest member of the group, hoping she would have the answers. But she could tell Solar was not in her best state of mind, with everything that had happened this last couple of days.

“Okay, I have an idea, but you have to do what I say, okay? If you don’t, things won’t turn out great for any of us. Promise you will listen to me” Moon Byul said and one by one, the other women agreed “Great…Here we go” She said, before her foot crushed the gas. Wheein squealed, Seulgi’s car was clearly not made to go fast and it was starting to make some really weird noises.

Hyejin was checking her nails with an uninterested look on her face and Wheein could not believe her. The black haired girl noticed her friend looking at her and shrugged “What? I already accepted we’re going to die, you should too Wheeinah. Plus you’re going to go to the good place, it’s where all puppies go to” The blonde rolled her eyes at her friend and focused on the back, noticing they were now leaving the other car behind.

A few minutes went by, where the girls now thought they were safe, they had quite clearly managed to put some distance between the other car and them. Suddenly, Byul stopped the car and moved to the side of the road “Get out. Hide there, behind those bushes. I’ll be back soon. I’m just going to lose them” Hyejin and Wheein nodded and made their way out of the car quickly but Solar shook her head “Why would you need us to leave the car if you were just going to lose them, Moon Byul Yi? What are you planning to do?” The pink haired girl raised her eyebrow at her friend and Byul rolled her eyes “Jesus, Yong Sun. You promised you would listen. You are not the only one who can have good ideas in this group” Byul replied, sending a glare to the other woman before looking away. Solar looked shocked for a second before making her way out onto the heavy rain. She made her way towards her two friends who were already hiding, a huge pout on her face.

The three girls saw the car quickly drive away from them and they waited for the other vehicle to pass them. And waited. And waited. But it never came.

Hyejin let out a chuckle and Wheein saw her stand up, moving away from the bushes “Byul Unnie must be feeling so cool right now. If only she knew she’s running away from no one” And the short haired blonde had to admit, the image of their unnie feeling like she was in a Fast and Furious movie, thinking she was saving them by sacrificing herself. She couldn’t wait to see her face when she realized they had probably been safe for a while now.

But the amusement quickly left the group as they realized they were basically stuck in the middle of nowhere, no car on sight. And just like this, we return to the beginning of this story.

We would all like to hear that Moon Byul turned around and managed to pick the girls up and took them home. But that is not what happened. Unknown to the girls, Moon Byul had run out of gas about a kilometer away from them and decided to wait for their persecutors there. But they never arrived. She had already written a goodbye letter to Yong Sun as she waited for them.

The three women had to wait under the rain until a vehicle passed and stopped for them, they opened to door to find their Byul already there, blushing profusely and looking anywhere but at them. Of course Hyejin, despite being cold and having her make up ruined, did not let this opportunity pass to tease the older woman.

The couple that picked them up, dropped them off at the nearest hospital so they could get warm and get Yong Sun’s teeth checked out. Thankfully they were all fine and were released just a few hours later, after being scolded by their doctor and nurses.

It had been a crazy night but at least they were alive and well. Or that was until Seulgi had found them and they had to sit through a whole furious rant on why they shouldn’t take things from their friends without permission. “And by the way, someone has got to say it. You two” She pointed towards Byul and Solar “Need to really get your heads out of your…” The bear glanced at Wheein “Butts. You two love each other, that is pretty obvious to everyone. Yong Sun, everyone knows you are into her. You work with Irene unnie and she told me everyone at work knows about you two. How could they not? She drops you off in the mornings and you never stop talking about how great she is. Nobody cares. Byul Yi, you need to stop with all the greasiness, you should only flirt with Yong Sun. I know you don’t really do it on purpose but please be mindful from now on”

After they had managed to calm Seulgi down, the four women all gathered some money to send a tow truck to pick up her car. And of course apologized profusely.

_A week later._

Wheein sighed happily as she stared at the screen of her phone, she had managed to upload Solar’s toothless picture the very moment they had finished fixing everyone after their crazy night. She felt bad at first but then even her unnie had laughed at the picture. In fact, the pink haired woman looked a lot more relaxed and happy since everything had happened. She had gotten a fake tooth to replace the missing one and now that she and Moon Byul had decided to go official, she looked so happy. Also, Hyejin had to pay for her new phone, the other three women agreed, no matter how much she complained about how unfair it was.

And everything had gone back to normal. The blonde was actually waiting for her other three friends so they could go out for dinner. She heard a knock on the door, assuming it was Hyejin who was coming to pick her up, Wheein stood up and made her way to the door. Her smile quickly faded when she saw her friend.

“Listen…I can explain” Hyejin said as she stepped inside, the head of a Mickey costume between her arms “I told them I would come back for them” She said, throwing the head on the floor carelessly and turned her attention towards her nails. Wheein heard some commotion outside “Where is she?! She can’t be far!” She heard a man yell and turned to look at her friend, feeling like the vein in her forehead might pop any second “Oh yeah, they might be following me by the way” Wheein began to consider if she would regret punching Hyejin right now. "Ow!” Well, nope, she still has zero regrets.


End file.
